FAKE
by didi quanquan
Summary: Meet Harry and Draco, two New York City cops with an attraction for action, and each other! Features cocky Draco on the pursuit and oblivious Harry. Based on FAKE, tres AU. Slashiness galore. wink wink
1. Act One

**Title:** FAKE

**Author:** didi quanquan

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Harry starts his first day at his new Precinct and meets his partner. Let the fun begin... mwuahahahaa...

**Warnings:** Slashy goodness and profane utterings. :D

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Nope, not Harry Potter, nor FAKE, which is the wondrous creation of Sanami Matoh. I bow down to her genius.

* * *

_New York Police Department. 27th Precinct_

The officer on duty in the reception hall eyed the stack of faxes that had just come in and sighed. It was going to be a busy day. Already the first floor was full of vagabonds protesting their innocence, sitting in sullen silence or baiting their escorts. The latter obviously had more than their fair share of stupidity. Amongst the hum ofthe computer terminalsand several ringing telephones, she heard Nott approach her from behind. Probably to enquire about the schedule he adhered to with almost religious fervor.

"Parkinson, has the new officer come in yet? Some newbie assigned to the Criminal Investigations Unit?"

She rolled her eyes before turning to her friend. "No, Theodore, you bureaucratic moron. He still has twenty minutes to get here. And even so, the Chief is busy chewing out Draco in his office, so I doubt he'll remember anything about anyone."

"Shut up, Pansy. Give me some semblance of professionalism, at least. Honestly, I don't how you ended up working here." Theodore scowled at her half-heartedly before leaning against the desk with a groan.

"This job will be the death of me yet. Why oh why didn't I ever listen to Mother dearest of mine and her priceless advice?" His theatrical moans were accompanied by a dramatic flourish. "Here I labour, day and night; sorting through the paper jungle those ungrateful, inconsiderate buffoons leave at my desk…"

He let his hand fall limply against his forehead and heaved an almighty sigh. Pansy was unimpressed by his posturing but held back a grin at the ridiculous picture he made. "The boss is here."

Theodore leapt up to attention, pushed his chestnut hair back into place and straightened his tie in two seconds flat, trying to appear as unruffled and calm as if he had not been goofing off for the past five minutes.

He cleared his throat in a businesslike manner and looked up, only to find no Chief in sight and Pansy giggling uncontrollably by his side. Properly miffed, he thwacked her with a sheaf of papers and sniffed. "You mock me in my moment of darkest despair!"

Still snorting, Pansy asked mischievously, "What despair? All I see is an ass possibly suffering from a severe case of hemorrhoids, judging by the all that pained moaning. And what advice did your mother give you anyway?"

"I don't know, I never listened. And I'll give you hemorrhoids in a minute, you catty little…"

Their playful bickering was not disturbed in the least by the glass door to the Precinct sliding open. Nor did they notice a young man walking up to the counter and watching their interaction bemusedly. In fact, it took three polite "Excuse me"s for them to finally notice they had a job to do.

Looking up slowly like a deer caught in headlights, Pansy attempted to salvage her professional act, despite the tatters the man had found it in.

"Yes?" _Grr… Of all the things to happen…_

The man handed her his papers silently, looking like he was fighting the urge to laugh. She skimmed the pages and realized that he was the newbie Theodore had mentioned. _Great first impression he must have gotten_, she thought wryly. _Hmm, Name: Harry Potter, Age: 23, not bad._ _Complete hottie, too. Well, well._ Checking the signatures on his documents, she signed him in and handed the papers back. Jokes aside, she was an efficient officer.

"Okay, you're all set here, Mr. Potter. Now you just need to check in with the Investigation Chief, Sirius Black. His office is the one right at the end of the hall over there," she said, flashing him a smile.

"Thanks." He gave her a relieved smile.

"You're very welcome. Oh, and by the way, Harry, just don't forget to ask me out sometime when you're free, okay? My name's Pansy." She winked at him flirtatiously and watched him pause uncertainly, then grin.

"Umm, yeah. I'll be sure to do that, Pansy." He really was adorable. _Very innocent too, if that was anything to go by_, she mused as he walked down the hall. Things are going to get very interesting.

"Lining up dates already, eh, Pansy?" Theodore snickered.

"Oh, don't you start…"

* * *

Harry stopped in front of the door Pansy had pointed out. Slightly nervous as one would be, he hoped his meeting with the Chief would go well. He wanted to work here. The 27th Precinct, famous for its narcotics division. It was also infamous amongst crooks for the calibre of its cops. Harry hoped he was up to standard. 

He really had nothing to worry about, though. He was easily the best sniper on the police force, but was quite oblivious to this fact. Typical.

Knocking on the door, he received no answer. Hearing voices from inside, he opened it slightly and stuck his head in. _Too weird. I hear voices but…_

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Ack!" Harry almost jumped a foot in the air. _What?_

"How many times do I have to yell this into your freaking ears before it sinks into your sad excuse for a brain? Are you even paying attention? Dammit, Draco!"

Another voice drawled, "I'm listening, I'm listening,"

Harry opened the door a little wider to see a man in a long black ponytail behind a desk looking murderous, and a younger man with white-blond hair standing carelessly before him. True, it didn't look like he was paying much attention at all…

"Uhh, excuse me…" Harry ventured, praying he wouldn't be earbashed as well.

This caught the Chief's attention and he turned to see an apprehensive Harry ready to bolt. "Huh? What the heck do you want?"

Harry gathered his nerve, stood to attention and saluted. "My name is Harry Potter, sir. I've been assigned to your Criminal Investigations Unit as of today."

"Oh, a new recruit, huh? Now that you mention it, I vaguely recall something about somebody coming in today..."

_In other words, you forgot, right?_

Harry was seriously rethinking his new Precinct's reputation as he saw the blonde man sneaking off now that the Chief was occupied.

"And where the hell do you think you're going, dumbass? Stop right there, Draco!"

Draco froze and turned slowly with a charming grin. "Well, you're obviously a bit busy so I thought it would be in your best interests if I returned to my investigatory duties, sir, and –"

"Give it up. You're not going anywhere." Harry was impressed.

"Hey rookie."

"It's Harry, sir."

"All right, Harry… Meet your new partner. Ask him to show you the ropes. Just don't do anything stupid, like following his example." Sirius leaned back in his chair and inwardly smirked at the twin expressions of horror on their faces.

Draco wasted no time. "Wh- What? Why the heck do I get stuck taking care of the new child, huh?"

_Child?_ Harry bristled.

Sirius completely ignored Draco and lit a cigarette, simply saying "Have fun kid. Remember to take good care of him." _Bwahahahaa…_

Draco stalked down the hall with Harry matching his pace, muttering darkly. "Freakin old badger. The Chief's probably laughing his ass off in there," etc etc.

Growing tired of Draco's mumbling, Harry broke in. "You know, I'd appreciate it if you'd retract that 'child' comment… Mr. Malfoy."

"Huh?" Draco looked up and realised he was totally ignoring the raven-haired man.

"You can't call someone a child who's been around the block for more than twenty years now." Harry explained patiently, as Draco looked a little lost.

"Ooh, you mean that 'new child' deal?" Draco chuckled. "Sorry man, my bad, kay? Look, amongst us guys we call all the rookies 'new children' alright? Don't get worked up about it. At any rate, the name's Draco Malfoy. Call me Draco."

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you." _And it's not like I was getting worked up about it or anything…_

Draco gave the new detective a sidelong glance. _Ooh, quite the looker here, aren't we, Harry? _Shamelessly ogling the raven-haired man, Draco looked him over expertly. _Mm, nicely rumpled hair, gorgeous eyes, sensitive face… And a very, very nice build. _Draco smirked to himself. A delectably innocent lad, ay?

Then Draco caught sight of something partially obscured by Harry's fringe. Leaning in closer, he brushed the strands of hair away and saw a curiously shaped scar. He didn't miss Harry's inhalation of breath at his proximity.

_Like a lightning bolt._ "Huh. What happened here?"

Rubbing his neck self-consciously, Harry replied, "It's from a car accident."

"Must've been a nasty one." Harry looked up at Draco's eyes, surprised. His stormy gaze was piercing and Harry looked away.

"Heh, I guess you can say that." Harry continued walking, flustered. The blonde cop grinned. _Man, he blushes easily. I think... this job will get very interesting. _Grinning, Draco stopped him.

"Welcome to the 27th Precinct, Harry." Draco smiled and winked, holding out a hand.

Harry shook it, smiling back. Draco's grasp was warm and firm, and for the first time since arriving, he felt at ease.

_I don't know how to completely explain it, but…For being overly friendly, borderline obnoxious and in-your-face…_

_There was something about Draco that made him impossible to hate. Perhaps if I had met him earlier... before he learnt to wear his arrogance well... I wouldn't feel that way, but..._

Draco marched on, chattering away, oblivious to Harry's train of thought. "And remember, bro… If you got any questions, any questions at all, just ask me, alright? Of course, that'll get annoying real fast, but oh well."

_Something about him drew a person to him. _

_And that, I think, was my first impression… My very first impression of Draco, my new partner. _

Broken out of his reverie by a casual arm slung around his shoulder, Harry tuned in to hear the last of Draco's monologue: "Oh, and I'm counting on you to take care of the paperwork… Especially the ones that follow my non-frequent misunderstandings with procedure, kay partner?" _Mwuahahahaa…_

"How about we just don't have any 'misunderstandings' in the first place then? Hmm?" _Nice try. _Harry snickered.

_Damn._

"But Haaaaaaarry…" Draco continued to whine all the way to their shared office and Harry refused to give in, to both his demands and the urge to laugh like a cracked maniac at his partner.

* * *

"Alright, this is the case I've been working on." Draco tossed several photographs on Harry's desk and leaned against it as he outlined the case. Harry had settled into his new office immediately. It was a nice place, with a large window, filing cabinets lining the walls and their desks in the middle, pushed together and facing each other. 

"The guy's name is Dick Goldman. We know he's a resident of the slum district but that's about all we have for now. As you can see, he obviously didn't dazzle the neighbours since he's been riddled with bullets. Which means, needless to say, we're dealing with a homicide."

Harry looked through the bloody images. _Riddled with bullets is right…Goldman is barely recognisable._

"Here's the tricky part though. The dudes who did this to him… Well, they're not the type you'd invite around for a Lion's Club potluck dinner, y'know?" Draco lit up a cigarette and leaned back.

"So they're some kind of criminal organization?" _That explains the brutal killing… but why?_

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. It seems that Dick here was a freelance transporter dealing in narcotics. We suspect something went wrong during his last transaction and... kabang." Draco mimed two guns pointing at his head. "That's all she wrote."

Harry turned the facts over in his head. "A hit?"

"In a lovely coincidence, his final client…" Draco rummaged carelessly through the mess of documents on his desk as Harry looked on, wincing at the new creases everything acquired. "Also happens to be part of a drug smuggling ring we've been chasing for some time now."

Draco slid two photos over to Harry, noting that the brunette bit his lip while in thought, a cute habit. "Here's the leader of our little ring, Richard Feldman. His group is not the most powerful of the bunch, but they've got some major connections to big fish out there. If we somehow manage to bring these guys down, we'll be gaining a solid foothold for our future narcotics-related investigations."

Harry propped his chin up and mused. "A homicide soured by drugs…"

Draco smirked and struck a pose. "Hey! Take it easy bro! It's just your first gig. And besides, you got me as your partner so no worries, okay?" _Nya nya nya…_

"The only thing I'm worried about is you, but…"

Draco stiffened as Harry trailed off and his green-eyed gaze darted towards the door. A split second later, the door burst open and a small figure on rollerblades jumped through, skating furiously.

"What the..." Draco was on his feet.

A harried-looking officer appeared in the doorway. "Draco, it's all you, man. Get him!"

"Great, Dean." Draco muttered before his hand shot out, grabbing the boy's jacket and pulling him backwards and securing him in a tight grip.

"Better quite while you're ahead, kid." Harry watched the maneouver calmly, having not budged from his seat. The look in Draco's eyes as he caught the kid… He was probably one who enjoyed a good chase. Little did Harry know how right he was. He was too busy appraising Draco's speed. _Nice reflexes. I may have met my match._ He stood now, striding over to the boy. "Here. I'll look after him."

* * *

Draco flopped down gracefully in a chair in the resting room. He picked up a mug of coffee that was lying there and gratefully took a sip. It was Dean's, but the dark panther-like officer couldn't be bothered to say anything. Firstly because Draco probably already knew, but mostly because the snarky blonde wouldn't give a flying… yes. Ahem. 

"What was the deal with the kid, huh, Dean?" Draco snickered. "How'd you manage to lose him in a police building?"

Dean flushed. "I guess they brought him in for questioning but he freaked out when they asked him to identify his father's body."

_His father's body? But that means…_

"He's Dick Goldman's son!"

"Yeah." Dean sighed.

"I see…" Draco took another sip, eyes hooded.

"Speaking of which, where'd he go?" _Don't wanna lose that bugger again…_ There'd be hell to pay if Sirius found out he had lost the kid once.

"Oh, him?" Draco continued chugging back the black liquid, completely unconcerned.

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, my monkey aunt's grandfather," he muttered beneath his breath.

"He's cool. Someone's just keeping an eye on him now. And I heard that."

"Ack." Dean glared at Draco. "Unnatural bastard."

"Thank you kindly." Draco finished off the rest of the mug and tossed it to Dean. "Good stuff you had there." He grinned manically and gestured to the sink. "Might wanna wash it up now."

"…" Dean's hand twitched, itching to throttle the cocky blonde.

Before the coffee-deprived cop found himself in possession of a murder rap, Draco sauntered off, clapping him on the shoulder. "I'm just going to go check on Harry now. Cheers!"

With that, the object of Dean's frustration was gone and he was alone in the room with an empty coffee mug. He looked at it dolefully. "And here I thought it was safe to enjoy a cup with Draco around…"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Want some hot chocolate? Bikky?" Harry looked at the little boy sitting on the chair before him. The boy was an interesting mix of creamy brown skin, slate grey eyes and blonde hair. He was dressed in a scruffy jacket and jeans and was still wearing the pair of rollerblades. A cap was pulled down over his eyes, obscuring any view of his face. Sighing, he set down the two mugs he was carrying.

"Look, Bikky… I know this is painful, but… I was wondering about your dad." Harry looked at the figure and noticed a slight trembling. _Ah… now I get it. _Harry smiledsadly in understanding.

"Just because you're a boy doesn't mean you have to keep this bottled up, Bikky. I cried the entire day I lost my parents. I was eighteen." Harry knelt in front of Bikky's chair, lifting up the brim of his cap. _He's still… so young…_

Bikky spoke for the first time, voice shaking. "Well, I'm not gonna cry! I'm… not…" The boy gritted his teeth, fighting back tears.

Harry looked at him, a depth of compassion in his jade eyes not many people possessed. "You're very strong, aren't you?"

The raven-haired officer took off Bikky's cap and swept the dark blonde-haired boy in a tight hug as the tears started to fall. As he sobbed into Harry's crisp white business shirt, Harry rubbed his back, murmuring all the while.

Outside in the hallway, Draco watched the scene from a window, a tiny smile on his lips. _How sweet is that._ He saw Bikky draw back and scrub his tear-stained face on his sleeve, avoiding eye-contact with Harry. He was probably embarrassed, but Harry would deal with that. Sure enough, Harry said something and Draco watched Bikky smile. _Alright, time to bust this touching moment._

Walking in carelessly as if he had just arrived, Draco leaned against the doorframe. "Yo, Harry. Interrogation time."

Harry smiled at his partner. "Yes, Draco. Interrogation. For heaven's sake, he's a kid."

Draco glowered. "And he's from the 'hood! Kid he may look, but come on."

Rolling his eyes, Harry smirked. "Hmm, you're probably right. Even though he looks like a kid, he's probably more mature than you'll ever be. Come on, Biks." Taking the boy's hand, he walked off, calling Draco to hurry up over his shoulder.

Bikky turned his head and stuck his tongue out at the cloud-eyed officer as he followed Harry. "Pbbht!"

Looking downat Bikky, the officernoted band-aids on his elbows and knees, sneakers and of course, the tongue stuck out at Draco. Bikky did indeed look like a kid, but was obviously hardened and overly-mature for his age. Harry caught a glimpse of two studs and one small hoop in his left ear. Yep. Probably from the conditions the boy grew up in...

Draco watched them incredulously, taking in theway Harry was looking at Bikkyand couldn't help but feel left out. _Oh, it be war now, you twerpy beeyutch_. He hurried to follow them, however.

* * *

Slamming his forearms down on the desk with a high-watt lamp behind him, Draco adopted the classic POW interrogation stance. "So, I'm gonna ask you again. Where were you the night your father was killed?" 

Harry fought a laugh at his prissy partner's posing. Bikky wasn't impressed either, if the way he only looked at Harry was any indication.

"Don't look at him! Just answer the question, kid!" _Are you even listening to me, you little brat?_ Draco wasn't happy.

"What's your name?" Bikky asked Harry.

"Huh?" Harry looked up from his notepad where he was supposed to be making notes, except there wasn't a whole lot to make notes on.

"Look here, kid, I'm the one asking the questions, not you!" Draco was livid, and was narrowly stopped from leaping at Bikky by Harry. Smiling at Bikky and pretending he wasn't restraining someone with the emotional maturity of a three-year old, Harry answered, "My name's Harry Potter and this is Draco Malfoy, Bikky."

"Where'd you get that scar?" Harry snickered at Draco. "They say great minds think alike…" Succeeding in placating the hissing and spitting blonde, he answered the boy." And it was from a car accident."

Draco looked up from the chair Harry had dumped him in, pouting. "Shuddup, you."

Bikky leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head. "Well then, Harry, I'll tell you everything I know."

"What?" Both cops looked up, Harry in confusion and Draco with murderous intent.

Pointing at Draco, Bikky glared. "But not you!"

Draco leaped, again, only to be restrained by Harry, again. "G-geez, Draco, calm down! You're gonna let a kid ruffle your feathers?"

"Grr… You watch me!"

"Draco! Put that down! Draco!"

"I'm gonna get you, you snotty little-"

"POLICE BRUTALITY!"

"I haven't even touched you yet, monkey boy!"

"Yeah! I'd like to see you try, you creepy old geezer!"

"Gods, both of you!"

* * *

_Quite a while later…_

"So, according to Bikky, Dick Goldman left his house alone and simply didn't come back." Harry handed everyone a copy of the notes taken during the…interrogation.

The Chief was in the office Harry and Draco shared along with Dean and a couple of other people interested in the case.

"So in other words, we got squat, right?" Draco had been calmed down by Harry and was now sitting quietly (or as quietly as Draco could ever sit anywhere).

"We'll need a bit more than freakin nothing to close this one, so expect a bit of overtime on this starting tomorrow, lads." Sirius was watching Harry and Draco shrewdly and knew of the minor scuffle that had taken place. He was impressed that Harry had been able to get Draco to chill. _Who wuda thunk it… _

Draco had a spitfire temper and was comparable to a rampaging dragon when pissed off. Harry didn't seem too ruffled though, meaning he had relative ease in restoring peace. Sirius smirked.

"At any rate, that's it for tonight." As the meeting broke up, Harry called out to Draco. "Hey Draco, you got a second?"

Draco turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"I guess… I was gonna grab something to eat, then hit the sack. Why do you ask?" _Hmm?_

"Well, I was wondering if… you'd like to have dinner with me. There's something I'd like to discuss with you, if you don't mind." Harry smiled charmingly at his partner.

"Huh? Ah… sure." Draco blushed lightly. _Man, that guy probably has no idea how much this sounds like a date._

"What the hell are you blushing for, you fag!" Bikky appeared from behind Harry, where he was been clinging for the duration of the meeting.

"Hey! What the hell are you still doing hanging around this place! Go home you little snot!"

As the two growled at each other, Harry stepped in the middle waving his hands in a placating manner. _Gods, I hope I don't get bitten…_

With no small amount of trepidation, he coaxed, "Easy now, boys. Let's just resolve this over dinner, okay!"

With two snarling shadows by his side, he led the way to his car wondering what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Ahahaha, Chapter One, fin! Please review! The more reviews, the faster the next chappie gets churned out from the recesses of my twisted mind. Until next time, my lovelies! (hugglez) 


	2. Act Two

**Title:** FAKE

**Author:** didi quanquan

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Dinner at Harry's with a street-wise kid and suspicious partner. Let the fun begin…

**Warnings:** Slashy goodness and profane utterings. :D

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Nope, not Harry Potter, nor FAKE, which is the wondrous creation of Sanami Matoh. I bow down to her genius.

Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I was over the moon… Twelve reviews for the first chapter! (does the happy dance) Replies at the end. I fwub you all!

Also, a special thanks to my godsister, who pointed out that I had anonymous reviews disabled. I'm terribly sorry to any anonymous reviewers who couldn't get through!

Now, show-time.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Outside the Roman-style apartment block, a dog walking with his owner started in fear. Said owner looked up at the only window still lighted in the apartment and shook his head bemusedly. "What in all nine circles of hell is going on up there?" Still shaking his head, he led the dog on, vowing to be more careful where he walked in future.

Indeed, one would wonder what was going on behind that lighted window. Perhaps a mother had found out her teenage daughter was pregnant, or a couple had come home to find their place empty of valuables, or…

"You're gonna take him in for a bit! That greasy punk!" Draco yelped.

Oh.

Well.

"Yeah." Much to the blonde's frustration, Harry continued stirring the pasta sauce, adding pinches of this and that but NOT paying Draco the attention he felt his outburst merited. The blonde felt his frustration mounting.

Did that gorgeous, gorgeous airhead have no idea of the huge bombshell he had just dropped onto Draco's head! It had nothing to do with jealousy though, of course.

They were in Harry's apartment, a nice homely little affair. The front door opened into the living room and one could go straight through the lounge to the kitchen. On the other two sides, one door led to the bathroom and one to Harry's bedroom. Draco had quickly noted which one was the bedroom.

Deeming the sauce palatable, Harry left it to simmer and started washing the lettuce leaves. "Look, he doesn't have any relatives and now that his father's passed away, they're kicking him out of his apartment too."

The "him" they were referring to was in the shower. Name: Bikky Goldman. Harry's charge and Draco's newly acquired arch-nemesis… which is tragic seeing that Bikky is a ten-year-old boy.

"Harry, you're not thinking clearly." Desperately, Draco tried to reason with his partner, who was far too kind for his own good. "Sure he's a kid and all… But he's still a kid outta the 'hood, and you don't know what he's capable of."

"How can you make judgments like that? You don't even know him!" Harry passed the bowl of washed greens to Draco, who found himself grateful for the striped apron the laughing cop had tossed to him while poking fun at his finicky ways.

He glowered as he remembered the jibe. His partner would pay, yesss, he would. Nobody poked fun at Draco Malfoy!

"Can you make the salad?" Interrupted from his thoughts of retribution, Draco looked at Harry with a 'huh?'expression on his face.

"Spacey? Do you read me?" asked Harry with a grin, waving his hand in front of the blonde's face. That brought him back fully. There that little bastard went again, always teasing him!

Draco muttered under his breath and pouted before a knife was held out to him. He looked uncomprehendingly at it, then jolted.

"Hey, hey, watch it with that thing!" He had a slight phobia of sharp objects though he would never admit it.

Harry stopped holding the knife out and looked at it in surprise. _Huh? _"What, this?" Harry ran his finger down the flat of the blade lovingly.

"Yes, that! And don't do that! Jeez, it gives me the creeps!" Draco crossed his arms over his chest protectively and watched Harry twirl the tip of the blade on one finger, mischievous eyes on the nervous blonde.

Though he was deathly worried for the young man, he had a feeling Harry would be fine. Hell, he looked like he was having _fun_.

Looking at Harry's eyes, now on the flashing blade, Draco was morbidly fascinated by the way they turned a dark forest green as the brunette played with his knife, the silver reflecting in the jaded orbs. He jumped as Harry looked up, eyes clear emerald again.

"Heh. Calm down, man. Here." Handing the knife hilt-first to the blonde, Harry grinned. Draco took it gingerly and started cutting up the lettuce.

Harry watched him and caught the tentative way he handled the blade. "You're afraid?"

Draco turned to face him haughtily. "No, I am not afraid! It's called CAUTION, something _some_ people could do with!" He shot the cop a pointed look and sniffed.

"It's okay, you know. What happened?"

The pale-skinned man looked down, concentrating on not slicing up his fingers. "Well… I was young right… and I found this book… It was called "The Love of Life" and it looked interesting… so I flipped through it. There was this story… it was horrible! This man… somehow… a knife fell out of a doorway and, and it _cut off his tongue_! I can't remember exactly… how… but there was a picture, and everything!"

Draco shuddered. "I've never been able to forget it."

Harry resolved to keep a straight face. "That's terrible, Draco."

"Yes, it is!" Draco looked at Harry with a woebegone expression. "I _need_ my tongue!"

That did it.

Harry's stoic expression crumpled and he howled with laughter, holding onto the kitchen table for support. "Haha… oh, gods, Draco… Hahahaha! For crying out loud… haha! Nobody's going to… Hahahahahahaa! Cut… out your TONGUE! Haha!" Harry dissolved into laughter again.

Draco continued chopping with great poise and dignity, ignoring his partner who was close to rolling around on the floor. _Mmm… it seems little kitty here is a tiger in disguise. _The forest green of Harry's eyes flashed through his mind's eye and he felt a little thrill go through his body. _Potter's got a dark side. Well, well._

Harry finished his laughing fit and straightened up slowly, seeing that Draco was most probably miffed. He had every right to be, after all. Smiling ruefully he walked up to the blonde and took the knife out of his hand, setting it down. He hugged Draco from behind, arms around his waist and propped his chin up on his partner's shoulder.

"Mad at me?"

Draco shot him a mock-dark look, inwardly dancing at their close proximity. The brunette had no way of knowing what Draco was thinking though, and was too oblivious to notice the nature of the hug. Harry chuckled, tightened his hold and let go. He decided to return to their previous topic.

"Anyway, why don't you try sitting down and actually communicating with Bikky? You might just see what I'm talking about." Harry tossed over his shoulder as he started washing up.

"Uh huh." Draco mumbled through a mouthful of lettuce, still managing to make the two syllables sound deeply dubious.

* * *

Bikky sat on the carpet in front of the lounge, wrestling with towel and sodden hair. As he had been doing for the past fifteen minutes. Looking up from his book, Draco's eyes narrowed as his resolve snapped.

"Give it here!" Before Bikky could blink, the towel was whipped away and his head was being furiously rubbed down.

"WHAA! Get the hell away from me! Ow ow ow ow!"

"SHUT UP AND STOP MOVING! Like it really takes that long to dry hair! That was friggin annoying me!" Draco squatted down behind Bikky, viciously drying the boy's golden mane. _It's bloody long. Punk. No wonder he keeps it tied up._

As his frustration vented, Draco gentled his drying and Bikky stopped wriggling. The cop broke the relative peace, fingering the strands.

"Hey, was your mother white?"

"And what's it to you if she was, huh?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Man, you live to piss me off. I'm just saying, your hair is an interesting shade of blond. It's different…very cool."

Bikky set his chin in a mulish line. "Well, I hate it!"

_Eh?_

"Oh, I get it." Draco began grinning manically. "You used to get teased about your hair, didn't you?"

The boy blushed with a murderous expression on his face. "Shut up! It's not like that."

Resting an elbow on Bikky's head, Draco smirked and looked down at the boy patronizingly. "Right, sure, blondie. So how bad did they make fun of you, huh?"

Bikky tossed him off and kicked him for good measure.

"OW! Okay, that's it! It's war, punk!"

"Shut your face, you old codger! I'm a kid! I'm supposed to be short!"

"Okay, you went too far with that codger bit!"

Sounds of the scuffle reached Harry as he stepped out of the shower in a night shirt and pants, towel around his shoulders. _I suppose those two are better at communicating through fists rather than words._

Sighing, he left them to their skirmish and prepared the meal.

* * *

_Later…_

"Oooh." Draco stood in Harry's bedroom, eyeing up the centrepiece.

"That's quite the bed you got there. It's huge!" _What is it, a king?_

Draco plopped down on it and flashed a Cheshire cat grin at the brunette. "You got a woman to go with it or anything?"

They had finished dinner and were preparing to turn in. Bikky was already sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"Idiot! It's nothing like that. It was my parent's bed." A wistful look came to Harry's face. "I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of it."

Draco looked at Harry, stormy gaze warm. As thecopclambered into bed to sit beside the blonde, Draco asked, "You grew up in a loving family, didn't you?"

Harry grinned. "And you didn't?"

A far-off look in his eyes, Draco replied, "Sometimes I wonder…"

Propping an elbow on Harry's shoulder and leaning in so that their faces were inches apart, the blonde breathed, "But you'll love me, won't you?"

Harry's shock registered on his face. "Huh..?"

"Dork!" Draco didn't quite meet Harry's eyes. He sat back. "It's a joke, idiot!" He grinned. "Don't take everything so seriously."

"Uh…o…okay…"

But Draco had already turned away, and was telling Bikky to hit the sack.

* * *

The raven-haired cop stayed awake for a long time, listening to Draco's quiet breathing and the occasional snorts from Bikky. Finally sitting up, he looked over at Draco's sleeping form.

"Draco?" The blonde was asleep.

_I wonder if Draco likes guys? It doesn't seem like he has a girl… But I just don't know about him. I don't know anything about him…_

Harry's brow wrinkled in confusion. _But what he said just now… It just seemed deeper than he played if off…_

Flopping back down (gently, so as to not wake Bikky, who was in between the two officers), Harry firmly told himself to stop thinking. _Stop obsessing about his sexual orientation! If you focus too much on him you may finally have to admit some stuff about yourself._

Ooh. Dangerous path to let the mind go down. However, Harry, dear, oblivious Harry did not actually register the thought before settling down to sleep. Instead…

_Good night and thank gods Bikky is here. Else, I might be in trouble… I think… _

He 'thinks'.

* * *

_The next day…_

"Harry. Just to confirm. We're not here to have fun, correct?" Draco scowled half-heartedly at Bikky, who was rollerblading along the park path.

Harry smiled at his snarky partner. "No, we're not, okay? We're doing legwork here. Actual work and stuff. The crime scene's right over there after all." He pointed, hoping the knowledge would appease Draco.

"Then why the hell did you leave the kid at home!" Some hope.

"We're protecting him. Since we got some syndicate action going on, he might be in danger. Besides, the Chief is cool with this."

_Well, I'm not! Damn that kid._ Draco watched Harry beckon to Bikky over his shades, huffing indignantly.

"You want a hotdog or something, Bikky? They've got hamburgers too."

"Yay!"

Harry grinned, ruffling the boy's hair. "All right. Wait here a sec, okay?"

Bikky waved as Harry left for the hot dog stall. Draco took off his shades and surveyed the dark boy.

"What's with the goody-goody act for Harry, huh?" He leaned down so that they were looking at each other eye to eye and glowered.

Bikky glared right back at Draco, not intimidated in the least. "It's not an act. I just don't like you."

They walked along as Dracomulled overthis fact. "Then again, he would be the type to be liked by kids, wouldn't he? It might have to do with him actually liking them or something… unlike me!" Draco chuckled fondly.

Bikky shot him a sharp look. Seemingly offhand, he commented, "It seems like you really like him too."

"You think so?" Draco was in the process of lighting another cigarette.

_But he's right… I know I haven't known him long but… There's something about him that's so soothing. _

And image of Harry's shy, sweet grin appeared in his mind's eye.

_I don't even know anything about him… But I've opened up so much already. I've never done that before… Never felt like this before with anyone._

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Draco dropped his cigarette.

He could have sworn the bottom had dropped out of his stomach at that simple statement, a terrifying but strangely exhilarating sensation.

Not noticing Draco's shock, Bikky fired up. "You sleazy fag! I'm gonna protect Harry!"

If looks could kill… A vein in Draco's temple started throbbing.

"That's pretty big talk from a low-life runt. 'I'm gonna protect Harry'. Whatever that's supposed to mean!" Draco mimicked the slate-eyed boy.

"Besides, it's not like he's yours to protect or anything!" Bikky cut Draco offwith a well-placed kick in the shins and skated off, sticking his tongue out at the pissed-off cop.

An outragedtiradebegan behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU MIDGET BABOON? COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SNOT!"

"As if!" Bikky, too busy flipping Draco off, didn't see the car pull up next to him. He didn't notice anything until an arm shot out of the door and yanked him hard, trying to drag him into the car. Draco's eyes widened.

"Lemme go! Lemme go, you bastard!" The boy fought furiously, struggling like a wild thing.

"BIKKY!" Draco sprinted over and grabbed the boy, slamming his captor under the chin with his other hand. A burst of pain exploded at the base of his skull, where another man had slammed the handgrip of his gun.

Draco crumpled.

"Draco!" Breaking free, Bikky ran over, desperately shaking his fallen form. "Draco! Draco! Wake up, Draco!"

The driver of the car snapped, "Hurry it the hell up, before someone sees us."

"Come on, kid." Nursing his sore chin, one of the men bent down to pick Bikky up. The boy grabbed Draco, burying his head in the crook of the officer's neck.

"What the hell… He won't let go."

"Then just grab the guy along with the kid!"

The car sped off, passing Harry who was on the way back with the food.

Staring after the car, the raven-haired detective glimpsed Draco's slumped profileand Bikky's golden mane in between two black-suited men in the back seat.

_That car!_

Harry dropped his packages in shock.

_Draco! Bikky!

* * *

_

Chapter Two, fin! I don't think this is as good as the first chapter... . Sorry, sorry! I promise the next one will be better!

**Via –** My first reviewer! Thank you, and I hope this update was soon enough for you! Good luck with the men in white coats. (wink)

**dairygirl –** I'll try to cut down on the slang. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

**Wolflady –** I love your name! I'm glad you like the characters… I was worried they might be OOC. :)

**GothKittiekat15 –** Aww, thank you! It's based on an anime/manga called FAKE, might want to try it. Very good stuff.

**Kenny7 –** (blushes) You like it that much? Thank you for your review!

**Mortisha Bloodfang –** Gotta love your name. - Thank you, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Charisma Black –** Yes, I know what you're talking about! I'm in love with the manga too! There's an epilogue to FAKE coming out, hopefully soon! Thank you for your review!

**jayson ko –** LMFAO! Koko dearest of mine, a review isn't an English essay. XD Thanks for putting so much thought into it though! One quote from your review I'll remember forever: "ALL in all, if i was the only person left in the world and i had to chose something to reproduce with... it would be your chapter " ROFL! As for pwning no0bs, I'll remind you that Chichi thrashed you last time at Warcraft. :D

**Indigo931 –** Here it is! Or at least part of it. You're from New Jersey? I'm from Australia and I've never been to America, so I hope it's somewhat accurate. Thank you for reviewing!

**Samantha s2 –** Fine, fine, let the whole world know I'm pathetically begging for reviews... Such an evil godsister you are.:) Big words? Oh, but I tried terribly hard to bring the language down to your level! XD Kidding, kidding.

**Elektra107 –** Thank you for your review! It's really sweet!

**blu sanada –** Oh, thank you! I didn't think I would be able to do FAKE justice, but I'm happy you think so. Do you have any suggestions for me?

Thank you again to you all!

Reviews, questions, comments? Send 'em in and I'll give them all a good home. (nods convincingly)


	3. Act Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the plotline to this fanfiction, which is the property of Sanami Matoh – the brilliant mangaka responsible for FAKE. Check it out!

***

_Later, that night…_

The lights blazed in an innocuous-seeming residence. It was a fancy place, two storeys high and flanked by a large garden. From this clean and calm façade, one would never be able to guess at the events taking place in the living room.

"I just don't see it, boss." A black-suited lackey tossed Bikky's coat and skates on the plush carpet. "And we didn't find anything at the kid's apartment, either."

Bikky hissed to hear that strangers had been searching his home, and then hissed again with pain as the man holding him twisted his arms a little tighter. Draco was being held a lot tighter beside him by yet another lackey, having risen from unconsciousness swearing.

Richard Feldman was not a happy man. He grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and leaned in so that the fumes from his noxious cigar were almost suffocating.

"All right, kid, listen up. The stuff your daddy filched from us wasn't a lot, but it's top of the line, uncut shit, you know?! If I had to put a value on it, it'll be 100 million, easy. Not to mention if the stuff I got from Beirut falls into the cops' hands, then I might as well put flashing lights up around this place to point me out."

Getting even more in Bikky's face, Feldman snarled, "So why don't you be a good boy and freakin' feel a bit sorry for all the shit you've caused me, huh?!"

Bikky kicked him in the chin.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! I'M BEING NICE TO YOU AND THAT'S HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" Feldman, roared, crushing his cigar.

Bikky tensed, awaiting the blow that would no doubt come. When it didn't, he opened his eyes in time to see Draco take the hit, which struck his cheek.

"Draco!!!"

The cop smirked up at Feldman. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, you super-sized son of a bitch!"

Feldman cracked his knuckles, temples throbbing. "That sounds like an invitation to me!"

Draco closed his eyes as the first hit connected.

***

"Ow."

Draco lay on the floor of the tiny storeroom where Feldman's lackeys had thrown both him and Bikky after his beating. He had difficulty breathing due to sharp shocks travelling up and down his right arm. After the two lackeys slammed the storeroom door shut and locked it, Draco sat up slowly. "Jesus…"

Bikky's eyes were huge. "Y-you okay, Draco?"

Giving as much of a smirk as possible with a pulped-up face, Draco scoffed. "I'm a boy. Of course I am. What's a broken bone… or two… or three?"

"That would almost be funny except… your arm's really busted up."

Obviously it was time to change the subject. "You straight-up lied to Harry, didn't you Bikky?" Draco enjoyed the way Bikky immediately looked down.

"What about?" The boy mumbled.

"Ah, just give it up, kid. About the stuff that Feldman was talking about." Draco paused for a beat. "Your father. He gave it all to you, didn't he?"

Bikky didn't seem to know what to say. Draco scrubbed absently at a scratch on his cheek. "What did you hope to gain by keeping it quiet, huh? It's not like I don't understand how you feel but…" The cop missed the look Bikky darted at him and moved on. "Ah shit, forget it. If we don't figure out a way to get out of this mess, my arm will be the least of our worries."

They scanned the room. Bolted hardwood door. Polished hardwood floor. Two rolls of carpet. No windows to speak of.

"Heh heh, that Harry… He seems a bit out of it but he's uh, pretty reliable, you know!" Draco pulled a rictus grin.

"Really? I thought he just looked reliable but was kind of off on most things." Bikky looked at Draco. Draco looked at Bikky. Their moment of mutual dismay was a sight most beautiful to behold.

_Meanwhile, outside…_

"Boss!" Lackey No. 1 burst dramatically into Feldman's bedroom, then blanched and turned right round with equal rapidity.

"What the hell?! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"

Still firmly facing the door, the unfortunate man fought to clear himself of all humiliation and mental images. There were just some things that shouldn't be seen and should be listed down as violations of human rights. One of those things is your boss naked in bed with someone, no matter how silken the sheets or beautiful the woman. "W-Waah, sorry sir! But I, I was just thinking that it would probably be better if we moved those two to a different location."

"Well, if you thought so, then why didn't you just do it?! This is my private residence, after all." Feldman smirked and ran a hand over the nubile female form next to him. The scene that Lackey No. 1 had interrupted was definitely not PG-13.

"I would but… The cops are out in full force tonight. According to the news, some terrorist has planted a bomb within the city limits."

"Hey Richard…" The purring voice was sweet and seductive, promising endless nights of blue balls if denied this particular evening. Lackey No. 1 began mentally chanting nursery rhymes in a desperate attempt to keep all thoughts of his boss doing the naughty OUT of his mind.

_How much is the doggy in the window…_

"Okay, okay sugarcheeks, don't worry, right?" That was Feldman's voice, in a highly inappropriate tone register. There was a smacking noise behind Lackey No. 1's turned back. He cringed and chanted louder.

_The one with the waggly tail…__ How does the rest go? How does it go??_

Fortunately, Feldman came back to himself to dismiss his employee. "Look. Just get out of here, alright? We'll take care of them tomorrow or something. Tomorrow!" He flapped a hand in dismissal, but it was unseen by the man who had fled the bedroom most gratefully.

_Also meanwhile but even further outside…_

"Chrk!!" This was the odd sound of a guard-henchman being struck on the back of the head by an elbow. The elbow ended in a hand holding a firearm and all three items belonged to Harry. He leant down to check the guard-hench's pulse. _Good, he's still breathing. Security's pretty thin here, thanks to it being Feldman's private residence._ Harry slunk around the corner of the house and looked for an entry-point. Front door was out, as was the big lighted window with several men visible behind it. On the roof, however, was a floodlight. Harry scaled the side of the house via a close-growing jacaranda tree and crouched before the floodlight like an avenging gargoyle. After a bit of jiggling with a flat blade, he lifted the frame free of the roof and slid into the attic. _I guess this'll do. Let's see..._ Harry reached into the lining of his jacket a withdrew a crude duct-taped package. _If I have it go off in one hour, that should give me plenty of time to find Draco and Bikky. I just hope it goes off like it should. And_, he thought, gritting his teeth, _I hope they're both okay_.

Harry started as he heard a loud banging noise underneath him. Despite his position in the attic, the sound was still quite loud. If he listened underneath that, though-

"DAMN YOU ALL! ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING TO US?"

It sounded remarkably like Draco losing his cool.

"IF YOU ARE, YOU BETTER BRING US SOMETHING TO EAT, AND HURRY THE HELL UP WITH IT, YOU BASTARDS!!"

Harry shook his head in silent disbelief at the scene he had dropped into. Bikky was sitting cross-legged with his chin propped in hands, watching Draco kick the crap out of the door. From the henchmen side, shouts of; "Shut up! Shut the hell up you idiot!" could be heard indistinctly.

Making his way over to Bikky quietly, Harry tapped the boy's shoulder for attention and then signalled for silence as soon as the shocked brown eyes turned to him. Bikky didn't need words to express the overwhelming and bewildered relief he felt though, and the Harry acknowledged it with a smile. Moving up behind Draco, the brunet tapped him as well but then was forced to muffle the cop with a palm to the mouth.

"Har- Mmph!"

"Shh!" Harry motioned frantically. Too thankful to feel indignant, Draco drank in the sight of Harry eagerly and fell silent. Once he felt sure the blond wouldn't speak, Harry removed his hand and sat down in relief.

"I'm so glad I found you guys so soon. What's say we blaze out of here?" he whispered.

Draco quirked a brow. "Easier said than done, don't you think?"

"I set up a bomb in the attic. It's supposed to go off at 10 o'clock."

"Where the hell did you get a bomb from?!"

"My old army buddy taught me how to make them a while back. After I ran the licence plates off the car that hijacked you through the database, I turned up this address."

"You'd make a pretty good buddy yourself, wouldn't you?" Draco leered.

Harry chose to ignore that. "It's a pretty crude bomb but in a house this size? It'll probably take down half of it when it blows. Also, before I came here I rang up the precinct pretending to be a terrorist so the entire city's swarming with cops on the alert. If this place blows up, they'll be right on top of it. We can escape in the confusion." He smiled at Draco and then froze. "Your arm!"

Harry traced the contours of

"Eh? Oh, this thing? Yeah, it sorta went 'crick' when they broke it on me. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." The blond winked and grinned, which did nothing to appease his partner.

"Don't worry about it?! Of course I will! Your arm's broken and you didn't even bother to splint it. That's basic first aid, Draco!" Harry groped for some fabric and remembered his scarf, unwinding it from his neck. He took Draco's hand, careful not to jolt the arm, and began winding the scarf around the area of the break. It was nowhere near ideal, but would add a little bit of support to the injury.

Draco watched Harry with soft grey eyes, noting the concern radiating from his partner. "Guess you were worried about me, huh?"

Harry looked up and was trapped in that gaze. They stayed unmoving, scarf paused mid-wind and Draco staring at Harry in a way that made him gulp. Green eyes looked down. "Of course I was... it's natural to worry about your partner."

Draco smiled happily. "Yeah. Guess so." In the next moment, the smile was a mask of pain because Bikky's protective instincts had reared up and told the boy to kick him.

"Ah, leave the damn thing alone! It'll heal by itself!" Bikky death-glared Draco, who snarled right back.

"Whose fault is it that my arm is broken?! You are so dead once we get out of here, brat." _Oh, so dead._

"Did I ask you to jump into the blow?!" Bikky shot right back.

Draco ignored this unwelcome riposte and gathered his thoughts. "Alright then. We move out in half an hour."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Seeing as it's 9:30 now..." He paused. "W-wait, Draco! Half an hour will be too late!" For what, wondered Bikky impatiently. The bravado which had supported him through the kidnapping was wearing thin. The scuffle with Draco, as comfortingly familiar as it was, did nothing to assuage his guilt over Draco's beating and the boy just wanted to get out.

Draco stared. "Too late?"

"It's in the attic above us!"

"What is?!"

"The bomb..." Harry's expression was so sheepish, you could have knitted a jumper with it.

"YOU IDIOT!!" It should not have been possible to scream at someone sotto voce, but Draco nevertheless managed it. "The plan was to rescue us, not kill us!"

Bikky, who had begun fidgeting with agitation, could bear no more. "Look. Let's just get the hell outta here now."

Neither cop could disagree. "What we need to do is move out before the explosion and get as far away from this spot as we can. Then we need to stall them somehow until the bomb goes off."

They faced up to the door, Harry clicking off the safety catch on his gun. The two cops moved back and crouched in readiness. Together, they charged forwards aiming at the weakest point of the door, and broke through. Harry took care of the lone guard outside their storeroom while Draco crouched to hoist Bikky over his shoulder. "Hold on tight, Biks."

"Wait! Draco!" _What the hell?_ Draco felt Bikky squirm in his arms to pick up his rollerskates before allowing Draco to manhandle him out. And then they were running, Harry covering their backs as they turned left and went out through the front door.

"Game over boys."

Arrayed in the front yard before them were Feldman and Lackeys 1, 2, 3 and 4. "Can't have you thinking it's so easy to escape from here, right? Now why don't you throw down your gun and come in quietly?"

Harry's mind was ticking over furiously but running into blank walls wherever it turned. They were outnumbered. It was effectively five against one, with Draco injured and Bikky just a kid. They had to be protected, they had to get away, he had to- Harry's eyes hardened and he stepped forward.

"No way!" That came from Draco, who reached into his coat lapel and shouldered Harry back in the same movement. Harry blinked rapidly, thrown.

"Check it out, assholes!" Draco flourished a small cylindrical item. "We've planted an explosive somewhere in your beloved house. And this is the trigger for it. Listen up good; if you guys don't back off, I'll set it off! Understand, losers?"

Bikky and Harry both regarded Draco silently. As did Feldman, 1, 2, 3 and 4.

"Draco!" hissed Harry, mortified.

"Don't worry!" he whispered back. "It's just an ordinary pen. The scariest thing about it is if I click it, the pointy part comes out, that's all."

"Actually, I was referring to their complete look of suspicion over your little charade!"

Bikky joined in. "Didn't you think they'd figure this out in like, two seconds?!"

Draco continued grinning manically at Feldman as his thumb creaked on the 'trigger'. "Trust me, okay?" he muttered from the side of his mouth. "I just wanted to stall them-"

Click.

All eyes went to the pen, which utterly failed to make anything happen.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU SCARED THE PISS OUTTA ME!!" Feldman, empowered by pumping adrenalin and four henchmen, rushed at the doomed trio.

_KA-BOOM._

All attackers were flung back by the unbelievable noise and force of a bomb exploding barely ten metres away. The two cops managed to brace themselves against the impact, Harry reaching out to shield Bikky. He glanced quickly at his watch. _10 o'clock. Well well. I haven't lost my touch_.

"Celebrate later, run now! Otherwise we'll get caught by the Chief out here!" Draco tugged Harry along.

"Draco. Harry!" The pair paused and looked back at Bikky. The boy looked very small standing before Feldman's smoking house, but his face was set and determined. "I have to stay."

Confused, Harry started to reach out to coax Bikky along but was halted by a hand on his arm. Draco nodded. "I know." He smiled and tousled Bikky's untidy blond mane. "Good luck, kid."

Draco led a still-questioning but compliant Harry away from the scene and they both jogged off as police cars came into view.

The first patrol car screeched to a halt and Sirius Black stepped out, badge in hand. "We're from the 27th Precinct! We're here to investigate possible terrorist-related activity that occurred at this residence." His sharp eyes took in the huddle of men in front of the house. Police officers were fanning throughout the area and one seemed to have taken charge of a small boy.

Feldman felt his blood pressure soar and murmured a discreet enquiry to his nearest henchman.

"Don't worry, boss. We've moved all the goods to a different location. We're absolutely clean boss." The reassurance eased Feldman and he stepped forward to acknowledge Sirius.

The Chief bared a feral grin which seemed to have far too many teeth in it. "Why, if it isn't Mr. Feldman. How's it hanging tonight?"

"Why, hello there yourself, Chief Black. Working hard I see."

The animosity between the two of them was clear, as were their differences. Where Sirius leaned back gracefully with a cocky tilt to his head, Feldman braced his squat form against the ground like an irate and muzzled bulldog.

"But what a surprise. I never expected to see the Chief out and about for such a minor disturbance as this."

Subtext: _Goddamn bastard, get your worthless ass off my property!_

"Well, let's just say business was a little slow at the precinct. Now we'll be able to devote time searching your house from corner to corner, rat hole to rat hole."

Subtext: _You fat gorilla, I will get you one day!_

Feldman looked intolerably smug, secure in the knowledge of his own safety. Not even the officer approaching with Bikky raised any doubts in his mind.

"Chief!" A small white package was handed over. "We found this in the room where the boy was being held."

Feldman felt his heart accelerate and sweat break out all over his body. His body knew what was happening, even if his mind hadn't caught up.

Bikky tensed in anticipation as Sirius took the package and tasted a fingertip touched to the contents. "Why, it's cocaine! What a surprise!" With a darkly triumphant look, the Chief snapped his fingers and Feldman found himself cuffed and forced into the back of a police car. Before they could shut the door on the furious criminal, he began to struggle and swear.

"Don't think I'll ever forget this, brat! I'll get you- I'll get you and everyone who-" The rest of the tirade was cut off by a slamming car door. Bikky watched as Feldman was driven away, a feeling of deep satisfaction welling up from within.

Sirius touched his shoulder gently. "All right, boy. We just have a few questions to ask you."

Bikky smiled up at him. "Okay."

"By the way, kid, what happened to your bodyguards, huh?"

"We got separated along the way."

A vein throbbed in Sirius' temple. "I see. Separated along the way, huh?" _Those two are so dead_.

***

Under a large tree in a deserted park several blocks away, Harry felt a shiver of distant murderous intent and for some reason, thought of his boss. "I bet he's mad."

Draco was utterly unconcerned. He was sitting in a park with Harry who looked gorgeous in the moonlight. What more was there to life? "Don't worry about it. He's always mad."

"At you, maybe, but not at me!" That was unfortunately true. Sirius had a soft spot for Harry. Draco knew this from honed personal observation skills. The Chief looked out for Harry from behind the scenes a lot, but the brunet was just as oblivious about that as he was about many many other things. Really, such a clueless person had no business being a cop and Harry had to gall to show the makings of an excellent one. Draco's competitive streak rose to the surface. He would show Harry that he wasn't Perfect Potter!

"Calling in a bomb threat. Having police all over the place. Escaping in the confusion. And last but not least, putting the bomb upstairs." Draco snarkily listed off Harry's most recent accomplishments.

Harry answered earnestly. "I figured if we had a SWAT team show up on Feldman's stoop, there'd be no chance in hell of seeing you guys alive again."

Draco closed his eyes, touched to the centre of his being. This is the kind of person Harry was, he reminded himself, this is why you're here and why you're finding it harder and harder to think of being somewhere else. The flood of feeling was like golden light and syrup and ultimately too much. Draco dimly heard Harry muse; "I wonder why Bikky decided to stay," and concentrated on answering.

With his eyes still shut, he murmured, "His dad was skimming drugs from Feldman. Before he died, he gave everything he had to Bikky for safe keeping. He must have hidden the stash at the bottom of his skates somewhere." Draco looked off into the distance. "Why else would he bother to pick them up in the middle of a firefight?"

Harry looked at his partner, really looked at him, and smiled softly. The blond had so many sides to him.

"Anyhow, he's not the smartest kid… but he must have thought long and hard… about the best way to avenge his father. In the end he decided that the best way to get back at Feldman was to have the cops handle him. You know the rest." Draco rested his chin on his hand and Harry knew that he'd forgotten about his injuries.

"Somewhere along the line, you've learned more about Bikky than I have." Harry's gentle jade gaze never left the battered man.

Glancing up at the cop before him, Draco snorted. "That's not true. I hate kids after all."

Harry snickered. "You sure about that?"

Ignoring the jibe, Draco looked straight into Harry's eyes, piercingly. "But I like you."

Harry gave a rather slow-witted, "Huh?" before what the man had said sunk in.

Draco was still looking at him, and there was no way to read his expression. Harry's eyes widened in shock and a flush suffused his features.

"Aah…o…kay then… Ha ha. You're making me blush, man. Th…thanks. I think." _The way he says things like that… I can't help but feel that he means it to some degree and… damn if it doesn't affect me. D'oh. My eyes are totally giving me away. _

Standing up and changing the subject before things got more confusing, Harry brushed stray twigs from his trousers and said in a would-be businesslike manner, "A..at any rate, we better get you to the hospital." _Damn that stutter._

He knelt beside his partner and was startled when Draco spoke up. "Don't worry about me. You go join the investigation. If you go now, The Chief will let you off the hook with just a cuss or two."

"But…"

"You can't be stuck writing apologies and doing paperwork on your first case, rookie. Me though, I'm used to it." Draco gestured himself with a thumb and gave a gallant wink.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Harry looked at him, confused.

"It's not okay."

"It is!"

Draco couldn't hope to match Harry in terms of obstinacy.

"I am your partner after all, right?" Harry cocked his head to the side and gave him a sweet smile.

Draco's stormy eyes reflected his hunger. Coupled with his situation, the open and receptive look on Harry's face and the way his cheekbones slanted and the hand held out to him – it was all too much.

Oblivious as always, Harry stretched out his hand. "Come on. Let's go… Here, give me your hand.

Draco's hand shot out and Harry barely had time to register unbalance as he was pulled down, towards…

_Oh, gods._

Then Draco's mouth was on his, lips moving sweetly across Harry's shocked and unresponsive ones. The pale blonde had his eyes closed, savouring the sensation and taste of Harry.

After a moment of heightened heat and weightlessness and eternity, the satiny lips drew back slightly and Draco gazed at half-lidded green eyes.

Harry was still in a state of shock.

Draco smirked. _Figures._

Deciding to take pity on the raven-haired man, Draco pulled him into a manly, one-armed hug, clapping him on the back vigorously. "Welcome aboard, partner!"

Harry couldn't see the gleeful expression on his partner's face from there, which was all very well for Draco.

"Alrighty, let's head to the hospital now, shall we?" Draco stood and stalked off, grinning like a maniac and leaving Harry on the grass… still in shock. Looking at the exultant spring in the blonde's step made one wonder if he needed medical attention at all.

_Hmm… better beat it before he comes out of his stupor. Fufufufufuu…_

"Urrg…" Harry looked at the grass he knelt upon without actually seeing it. Finally coming to terms with what had just happened, he turned beet red and clutched the doomed blades of grass, growling deep in his throat.

"_Draco…_" he managed to grind out, fitting more promises of retribution into that one word than one would think possible. _It's not like it's my first kiss or anything…but… but… in a public place… with a guy… Noooooo…_

***

Author's Note: Hoo boy. It's been a shockingly long while. Let's see if anyone still remembers this fic. xD My deepest apologies go out to all of you who do. I don't think there's any way to make up for an absence such as mine, but I made this chapter bumper-size just in case. Now, if I pout prettily, will I get a review? =D


End file.
